Borderline weird
by reneemon45
Summary: Tucker and Sam find out that ghosts can vanish from existence, which leads to a very nervous Danny, what will happen when Danny finds out that he may vanish, and why is danny having such strange thoughts about Sam? (summary still sucks, but the story shouldnt disapoint) rated T for language/paranoia/freedom
1. it always begins in class

**Authors note**

**I had a recent inspiration to start writing again so I decided why not make a fanfic? Now this is the first story I have that's going to have more than one chapter, I'm not quite sure how many chapters I'm willing to make for this story but if I get a good amount of reviews then I will make it longer and update faster. I hope this isn't too confusing or anything but if it is just tell me I accept constructive criticism and I will try and make it better also this is rated T because of language and for more freedom in my writing but I can tell you right now this is not going to turn into a dirty fanfic so please don't ask me to make it one. Anyway that's about it. Enjoy. .**

_It always begins in class (chapter 1)_

Wow. I'm doing it again. Is there really nothing better to look at in this room than _her _I really shouldn't be, I mean she is my bestfriend but lately no matter how hard I try my eyes are always drawn to her. Her silky jet black hair, her pure pale face, clear complexion and the eyes the most beautiful thing about her in my opinion. Those orbs of amethyst just make me feel so strange like I want to lock her eyes up and…no like I want to lock her up so that she is mine forever.

_Wait. What? _

"Mr. Fenton?"

Oh shit lancer. "Yes Mr. Lancer"

"I just asked you if you knew what the capital of Texas is" the class all stared at me.

Oh god I don't know this, I mean who cares about Texas anyway? Not me that's who.

"Umm uhh the capital is…. Ohio?" if my voice sounded as unsure as I just did then I am so…

"Mr. Fenton detention" screwed "please try to at least act like you're listening to me Mr. Fenton"

"Yes sir I'll do my best sir" I mock saluted him before he turned back to the chalkboard, sometimes I can't even believe how stupid I am, I mean Ohio?! The right answer was obviously something more westerny then Ohio.

Tucker who just so happened to be sitting beside me flicked a piece of paper at my head, I glared back at him because now I probably have a paper cut on my face, oh well another battle wound won't hurt anything, I opened the scrawled up piece of paper and my eyes met tuckers scribble he calls handwriting.

**Hey dude! **

**I know your little **_**thing**_** for Sam maybe distracting**

**But can you not stare at her when I'm so close **

**You'll get drool on my desk.**

**Thanks.**

I quickly scribbled down my response and threw it to Tuck when I thought the teacher wasn't looking, turns out I was wrong he was looking.

"Mr. Fenton and Mr. Foley passing notes in my class is not allowed"

"Should we text instead? Lancer you can take away our notes but not our right to communicate!" I blinked a few times trying to register the fact that Tucker had just given Mr. Lancer a lecture, TUCKER gave LANCER a lecture. Man what a weird day.

Sam finally spoke after her brief moment of shock "Sorry Mr. Lancer I took his PDA's away and I think he finally broke" I could see Lancer doing a mental facepalm right now

"Ms. Manson why did you take away his PDA, exactly?" oh this was not going to go well

"Well Mr. Lancer yesterday when I was eating lunch tucker put a piece of chicken in my salad which I would've ate if Danny wouldn't have seen it" she gave me a smile of gratitude before continuing, now that I think about it she's got a really nice smile, I scolded myself for thinking these things about Sam .

"After words I took his PDA forbidding him to ever use it again" I saw tucker do the whole _oh woe is me _act from the corner of my eye and decided that I would sum this up before tucker explodes or cry's.

"Basically there was meat in the salad Sam got pissed beat Tucker up stole his PDA and refuses to give it back to him" Sam gave me a _you always ruin all my fun _look, I just smirked at her, I couldn't help it ruining her fun was always fun for me to do. Also the look on her face was priceless.

I suddenly remembered how this started "So are you going to get us in trouble?"

"Well I can't control what you do outside of school Mr. Fenton" he looked kind of frustrated, he was rubbing his head with his two fingers, why is it that we always seem to give him a headache it makes no sense.

Sam seemed to realize what I was trying to imply "Mr. Lancer I think Danny's talking about the note"

"Oh the note, yes, detention for both of you, also give me that note Mr. Foley" Tucker snuck a nervous glance at me and handed lancer the note.

Well shit this isn't good, this is bad oh this is bad!

**Authors note**

**Well I thought that was a good place to end it, on a cliffhanger anyway please tell me what you think and if you want me to continue, i know this chapter was short but I'm gonna make it longer in the other chapters, also I have a question for you.**

**What do you think Danny wrote on that letter? Why is Danny staring at Sam constantly? Feelings, or something else perhaps? **

**Thanks for reading **


	2. chuck norris or deadpool

Chuck Norris or Deadpool

**Authors note**

**Hello readers! So I decided that I would continue this story and I will probably be updating every week on Friday or Saturday, or sooner it'll depend on my inspiration. I got some very nice reviews so hugs for everyone who reviewed, if I get ten reviews then I might update sooner :D by the way I had no idea what to name this chapter. Anyway enjoy!**

Bad, Bad not good, game over life ruined. I slammed my head against my desk a few times, Mr. Lancer always kept notes until the end of class then he would read them out to everyone and even though some of the notes were actually pretty hilarious…and inappropriate at times it was still very embarrassing for the people who wrote it.

My note is going to be twenty times as embarrassing, why did I have to write that. I should've just waited until lunch and talked to him like real men do. Meaning I should've beat him up at lunch, talking is for girls.

Speaking of girls, Sam threw a note on my desk. I glared at her, like hell I was going to pass around more notes and get in even more trouble! Does she think I'm stupid or something seriously? I shook my head at her and crumpled the note up without even reading it.

"Hey what did you do that for?!" I mentally facepalmed, the idiots gonna get herself in trouble if she yells like that when lancers teaching. Speaking of Lancer where is he? I didn't realise that he left, maybe I'm the real idiot.

"Dude you do realize Lancer just left right?" I spun my chair around to face Tucker and Sam who had suddenly appeared behind me.

"Dude I know that now"

"Well you should take this chance to get your note back" Sam looked at me like I was the most idiotic person she knew. Even though she looks at me like that her eyes still have a weird sparkle that makes me _want _her.

Woah, okay want isn't as bad as locking her up but still what the hell.

"Danny you're creeping me out, stop staring at me I'll get the note for you okay?" Sam then slithered out of sight and right next to Lancers desk. She gently took the drawer that was holding my note and… emptied it onto the floor!

"What are you doing idiot! You could've just looked through the notes instead of putting everything on the floor!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?! Idiot, if you wouldn't have gotten caught in the first place this wouldn't have had to happen, now shut up and help"

I growled at her silently while sorting through the papers, I felt someone's eyes on me the whole time I was sorting I never checked to see who it was in fear that my suspicions were correct.

"Hey Sam do you ever get the feeling that your being watched?"

"Yeah but it's usually you stalking me on my way home so I'm used to it" I glared at her.

"We walk home together everyday! How is that stalking when you do it too?" Sam gave me a mischievous smile.

"Well maybe we stalk each other, but I do it more stealthy" I chuckled at her response she always came up with the weirdest things to say. To most people Sam is known as humorless and cold, to those who actually know her she's funny, strange and kind of kickass like chuck Norris or Deadpool.

"Hey look I found it!" Sam gave me a triumphant smile and passed me the note.

Just to make sure it was actually the right note, considering Sam was a bad judge for handwriting I read the note to myself.

**Hey tuck**

**You know that thing called humor, **

**Yeah you don't have it.**

**Also I do not have a **_**thing **_**for Sam.**

**A **_**thing**_** is something that can be pinpointed,**

**A **_**thing **_**isn't having weird thoughts like:**

**Lock her up so no one can have her **

**Or give her your ghost powers so she can protect herself from everything.**

**No, no this is not a **_**thing**_** it's something much stranger **

I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the trash and yes I know that's not very green of me but I think the world will survive. Sam and I put all the papers back in his drawer and headed to our seats.

"Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson what do you two think you were doing?" oh shit was he watching us the whole time. I'm dead and by the looks of it so is Sam, at least I won't die alone.

"Well Mr. Lancer some hooligans threw all of your notes on the floor so Danny and I being the polite people we are put them back where they belong, Right Danny?"

Who says hooligans these days? Does she really think he's gonna believe that nonsense, meh I guess I'll play along.

"Right Sam. I can't believe someone would do this" me and Sam gave Mr. Lancer our best _we did nothing wrong we're innocent little angels _look that almost always worked on everyone.

"Well if you two didn't do it than who did?" I smiled at Sam and she mirrored my smile, we were both thinking the same thing.

"He did it" We were both pointing at Tucker.

"What?! I didn't do it Mr. Lancer they're lying" again me and Sam exchanged a mischievous smile.

"We saw him do it!" I find it funny how we can talk in unison like that without even trying.

"Now listen here you three I will not tolerate you…" the bell cut Mr. Lancer off and Tucker, Sam and I made a mad dash for the hallway.

**Authors note **

**Well there you go chapter 2 is done :D these two chapters have been in a classroom but don't worry their out of there now. I know there wasn't that much fluffiness in this chapter but I will be making chapters later on that shall be filled with fluffy delight. Also did anyone get the reference that I made to Deadpool he's a hilarious Canadian super hero just saying. Anyway R&R please!**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	3. Vanish

Vanish

**Authors note**

**Hey here's chapter 3! I was having a major writers block with this chapter but I was finally able to write something down. Anyway I hope you like this chapter of borderline weird! Enjoy!**

Wow what a long day, after we escaped homeroom things were really boring the only thing that was moderately exciting was my fight with the box ghost. Turns out bubble wrap is really distracting, so distracting that I let the box ghost get away.

Today just isn't my day.

I am sitting in my booth at Nasty Burger and yes before you ask it is _my_ booth. Well technically its Sam's booth because she paid to have it reserved for our group at all times. But she forgets that I claimed it first, this table is the first table I crashed into when I just got my ghost powers.

_Good times._

Anyway Sam and Tucker are supposed to meet me here for something very important. They said it has something to do with ghosts so I'm guessing a new enemy has threatened to take over the world. It's not like I pay attention to the news so I wouldn't know.

Maybe an asteroid is hurtling towards earth and no ghost can touch it so in order to save earth I have to gather all the ghosts and turn the world intangible…

I laughed at the thought, how cliché is that, like that would ever happen.

Finally after being lost in my thoughts for a half an hour I saw Sam but no Tucker, well that's odd. Sam took a seat beside me and pulled out a flashlight and shone it in my face a few times before getting really close to me, and when I say close I mean like 2 inches away from my face.

I could practically see the red tinge on my cheeks, after a few moments of an awkward stare down I decided that this was getting me nowhere.

"h-hey Sam what a… what are you doing?"

"Investigating" she shone light into my eyes which made me blink uncontrollably.

"Well cut it out! Do you want me to go blind?"

"Maybe…" I swatted the flashlight away and playfully pushed Sam away from me. She studied me for a little bit until someone finally showed up.

"Hey. lovebirds! Stop gazing into each other's eyes, we have business to discuss" Sam turned her attention to him and shone the flashlight in his eyes.

"Tucker Foley where were you march 3rd at 11 am?"

"Uh I was probably in school Sam, why?" tucker gave a look and I simply shrugged I had no idea what was going on.

"WRONG! You say you were at school when really you were out there trying to steal the technology of a lifetime and Danny here was your accomplice" I smirked at the girl, she had been watching _way_ too many detective movies lately.

"So you think you got me and tucks plan all figured out dontcha doll face" I pretended to flip a coin while doing my best old detective villain voice.

"Well I bet you weren't countin on me figurin out your little façade, truth is you don't work for no law detective you work on your own grounds but if you want what we got you gotta do something for us" tucker started playing along and nodded.

"Yeah babe what's in it for us?" tucker wiggled his eyebrows at her and Sam looked at him disgusted then turned her attention on me.

"Well I am someone who can get things done in this town or someone who can make things disappear. Whaddya say?" I looked at Tucker who nodded and smiled

"We have a deal Miss Manson" we all burst into hysterical laughter. I don't know what that was but Sam always does stuff like that after watching too many movies. After our laughter finally subsided I was the first to speak

"So what did you guys want to talk to me about?"

"Well dude me and Sam were looking through some ghost info online and we noticed something"

"And what is that?" Sam passed me Tucks PDA.

"It's something every ghost must have to stay on earth, and if they don't have it…" Sam avoided any eye contact with me and whispered.

"They _vanish_"

"Vanish?" I felt my heart shudder does that mean I could

_Vanish?_

I read through the website on tuckers PDA it was a website completely on ghosts there were a lot of sections on hauntings, ghost powers, the whole are ghosts evil or good debate etc. but I didn't see anything on ghosts vanishing.

I did however come across an interesting article apparently a little boy in New York had claimed he had a guardian angel following him everywhere and saving him from countless close encounters with death.

The guardian angel was described with having long red hair, green eyes and she adorned a red dress with white gloves and white slippers, she also had a bow and arrow on her and the boy said she looked like she was 10 years old.

The boy stated that she would tell him about a green world with dragons, monsters and many doors. Everyone thought that the little boy was just imagining her until one day the young boy was almost ran over by a car and the "angel" came to his rescue but this time she had exposed herself to the world.

The boy said that after that day she started to come see him less and less. Whenever she would come she would be weaker than the last time she visited, after a while she didn't come and see the boy anymore he said "it's like she jumped off the face of the earth, she's gone, vanished"

The boy is now a man living in Ohio and he still awaits her return.

_Vanished… _but why did she vanish? I scrolled down further on the website and I didn't find anything that would describe why she vanished or why other ghost vanished. I did find more stories about ghosts vanishing and it was very unsettling.

"Guys I don't get it what made all these ghosts disappear?" Tucker and Sam shared a worried look. Sam looked thoughtful for a moment

"We don't know Danny, but all of these ghosts have something in common"

"What?" Sam frowned, it didn't suit her.

"They all disappeared two years after they died"

_Two years…_ I have only been half ghost for one year so far, I wonder if I don't figure out what I need to have before the year passes.

Will I vanish too?

**Authors note **

**Do you feel that it's a cliffhanger! XD oh and about that boy and his guardian ghost I was thinking of writing a story about that but I'm not sure I will. Tell me did you like it? Hate it? (I hope not). Please R&R it helps me get pumped, and makes me write more. Oh and for everyone who reviewed last time hugs and ghost cookies for you!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Promise

**Promise**

**Authors note**

**hello my loyal readers I want to thank all of you wonder people for reviewing soooo thanks n_n also I realise now that I have not been doing a disclaimer which I should do and will do now, also do you see that cover it is NOT mine an awesome person on deviantart did that and I won't tell you there name til next chp AN anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Renee does not own Danny phantom or that picture for the cover of borderline weird**

_Vanish _

That word rang through my mind and many questions followed it. How many ghosts vanished because they didn't _have_ something they needed? Why don't the ghosts I fight vanish? What could I possibly need to have to keep me from vanishing?

After tucker, Sam and I talked about the vanishing I went out on my nightly patrols. To be honest being alone right now probably wasn't the best thing for me I was actually freaking out a lot at everything like a few minutes ago a cat jumped out of an alley and scared the crap outta me.

I flew over the skulk and lurk, this place is not settling me down. I find this place very creepy but somehow it also kinda comforts me, Sam drags me here a lot because she loves the dark poetry, the dark books and well just the dark in general. She would always tell me that if I want anything in there she'll pay for it because it means another soul has been brought into darkness.

Now being the totally cool guy that I am I have bought a few things there like a skull on a stick, I named it bob and some of those gummy bats Sam loves, they make good training treats, for her… that's about it though.

Maybe I should stop in there for a while, than again I have never been in that place without Sam or Tuck…

Just as I was making my decision someone came out of the building holding a bat and some gummies. Although from where I was floating that's all I could see in the darkness that is night. The figure turned in my direction and shone what appeared to be a flashlight at me.

I could see the person now but they wore a hood so I could not make out any facial features. The frame of the person was female I could tell because girls have hips and well a chest, the hoodie she wore was a black hoodie with a grey skull n crossbones on it and it looked like there was purple flames at the hem of the hoodie. She wore a skirt that also had purple flames on the bottom and last but not least combat boots I was way too familiar with.

"Danny?" the girl pulled back her hoodie and I finally knew for sure who it was.

"Sam? Wow I barely recognized you in that outfit but I guess the boots gave you away" I flew closer to her, her cheeks had gone red and she was smiling sweetly.

_God she is cute_. It should be illegal to be that cute.

"Do you like my outfit?" she spoke in a fake British accent, which I copied.

"Oh darling it's gorgeous, you look to die for in that ensemble"

"Well I must look to die for because my viewer is dead" and insert sarcastic remark here.

"Golly gee your hilarious Sam! Now what exactly are you doing out here so late?"

"Oh I just came out here to get away from my parents"

"They trying to put you in pink again?"

Sam sighed "the better question is when aren't they trying to put me in pink?"

"Good point" after a few moments of silence I shook my head at her

"What?"

I scratched the back of my head a little I had been thinking of asking her if she wanted to go do something but that's sounds like a date, doesn't it? Eh maybe I'm just being paranoid I really need to get my mind off of vanishing.

"Sam lets go on a date" _wait what did I just say?_

Her eyes got so wide that I think owls would've been jealous.

"I mean like a friend date thing, like a umm you know, ah" I facepalmed and groaned out of frustration. Why can't she just be a guy although if she was a guy than I would've just asked a guy for a date so this is probably better.

"Okay lets go do something fun!" before I could say anything she grabbed my hand and started jogging down the sidewalk, lucky for me I was still in ghost form because if she would've dragged me like this in human form I would probably be on the ground dyeing.

She dragged me through town and then through the park, she finally stopped at a small pond in the park. I gaped at my surroundings the area was enshrouded by trees, and some tulips lined the lake. The lake itself was very clear and pristine you could see little fish swimming around in it, the water reflected the night sky. All in all it was utterly stunning.

"Wow this place is beautiful Sam" she sat down and dragged me down with her.

"I know" she gazed at the lake dreamily and smiled, I glanced at her from the corner of my eye in the moonlight she was absolutely stunning as well the only light was the moon, the dim light made her face almost glow. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, she was truly breathtaking.

I looked away from her for a moment and realised that our hands were still intertwined. Even though I was a ghost right now I could feel the heat rising to my head, I didn't want to let go of her hand though so I decided not to say anything.

She turned to face me and her smile quickly vanished and was replaced with a concerned look.

"Danny you don't think you'll vanish right?"

"No way I'm not going anywhere, there is no way I'll vanish" she frowned

"But how do you know? What happens if you do vanish?" now it was my turn to frown

"Sam I'm not going to vanish and if I did well… let's just not think about that right now"

"But Danny" I held my hand up to her face

"Nope I'm not gonna listen to you if you worry okay?" she frowned and nodded, I lowered my hand from her face.

"Sorry your right, you're not gonna vanish, everything will be fine" she laid on the grass and I laid down beside her.

"Everything's gonna be okay I promise" Sam smiled and closed her eyes, even though it was grass and we were in the park where hobos could rob us I slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

_As long as we're together everything will be okay _

_I promise _

**Authors note **

**Awww you see I told you there would be some fluff. Fluff makes the world go round! Anyway please R&R its really appreciated and tell me if you want more fluff or if you want more funny I will do it! (at the very least I'll try).**

**Thanks for reading XD **


	5. Dream

Dream

**Authors note:**

**Hello my valuable readers! This is chapter 5 of borderline weird and if I can say so myself I am very pleased with this chapter and I think you'll like it. Thank you everyone for your very nice reviews! Also I was going to tell you who made the cover for the story but I kinda forget the name of the person n_n' so anyway Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Renee does not own Danny phantom unless she stops being cheap and buys it in an auction, also does not own the cover art. **

_I woke up in an unfamiliar place, everything was dark and the air was cold I felt a hard surface beneath me that didn't remind me of my bed at all. I stood up to find that the thing I had been lying on had disappeared and was replaced by more darkness. In front of me a path had appeared it was a faint grey colour that distinguished itself from its black surroundings. I followed the path for what seemed like an eternity until I reached a dimly lit room with stone walls and a cement floor. It reminded me of an interrogation room except this one was much creepier, the room held only 3 items. One was a big stand up mirror in the right corner of the room; in the middle of the room was a cage big enough to fit a human, and in the left corner a small newspaper was crumpled into a ball._

_I noticed some writing on the ceiling, the writing was in red, and it said ONE ITEM AT A TIME, CHOOSE WISELY YOUNG HALFA. I read it over a few more times to make sure I had the meaning right, I have to choose one object at a time or else I thought. I looked at the three objects, if I chose the wrong one something bad might happen. I looked at the mirror it was very dull and looked very old, the stand for the mirror looked like a wood arch that had rotted away. I shook my head; the mirror didn't seem like the right choice right now. I turned my attention to the rooms center which held the cage, the cage was rusted over for the most part, only a few areas were its original grey/silver colour. Although something about the cage did intrigue me I shook my head again it didn't seem right._

_I then looked at the crumpled up piece of what seems to be a newspaper. It really wasn't anything special just your round about average looking newspaper that had been carelessly thrown away. Although something about it didn't feel right, something about that newspaper was different from the rest of the items in the room. I walked towards the newspaper hesitantly, from closer inspection the newspaper gave off a greenish glow that reminded me of the ghost zone._

_I was now in front of the glowing newspaper, I looked at the ceiling once more, CHOOSE WISELY YOUNG HALFA, afterwards I took one last look at the other items. I picked up the crumpled glowing newspaper and started to unravel it. All the words were in an unknown foreign language and the letters all glowed green; I squinted at the letters to see if I could make any of the words out. The letters suddenly started changing into many different languages one language I recognized was French and after French they changed to what I think is German. All the letters twisted and changed many times until finally the words were clear and still, the words had all been changed to English._

_I smiled glad that I could now read the text on the newspaper, I read a little bit of the newspaper. The cover read Ghosts Exposed! I figured that this was written when no one knew for sure that ghosts existed, the first sentence said, the ghost zone has been exposed to the forsaken eyes of the human flesh! All ghosts are to meet in the ghost zones chamber of audience immediately!_

_My eyes widened, this wasn't a newspaper for the human world it was a newspaper for the ghost zone! I turned a few pages of the ghostly gazette (which is what the newspaper was called) and found something very familiar, an article read Ghostly Guardian. The article talked about a young girl ghost named Sasha who had just arrived to the ghost zone, the article said she would leave her lair everyday to talk to a human boy who had seen her death; the boy never seemed to remember her and would always ask her who she was when she came to visit._

_The ghost council decided that she could not visit the young boy anymore after she had saved the boy from a near death situation and exposed herself to the world of humans. The young girl did not listen to the council and would still go and see the boy time and again, until one day where she started to get very weak and slowly evaporated into nothing. Sasha is not the first of one of our ghosts to vanish, she had fallen victim to not knowing she was dead and had tried to hang onto her humanity through another human._

_Every ghost needs to accept the fact that they are dead to stay in the afterlife but they also need to find and be aware of their ghostly obsession, without a ghosts obsession they are not tied down to anything making them much more likely to disappear within the first two years of death._

_Sasha you will be missed._

_I couldn't believe it, it was the guardian angel I had read about before. She vanished because she wasn't aware of her death or her ghostly obsession? _

_I groaned "What does this mean?!"_

_All of a sudden the room started to shake and the items disappeared. I felt a drop of water hit my nose and looked up at the ceiling to find a new message. WE'LL MEET AGAIN PHANTOM._

"_No! No! I don't know what's happening but I have to know more!" my head started pounding and my heart raced so fast that I didn't even think it was possible. I heard my name being called._

"_Danny? Danny!?" I closed my eyes and tried to block out the voice._

"_Danny wake up!"_

My eyes shot open, heart pounding, cold sweat covered my body and I had a massive headache. I squinted everything was very blurry and there was a figure above me, at first I couldn't make out who it was and then my eyes slowly adjusted I was lying on what I think is grass and it was raining very hard. A very concerned looking Sam was hovering above me and when she saw I had awaken she sighed in relief.

"Danny are you okay? You started screaming in your sleep and you wouldn't wake up!" she said frantically. Suddenly last night's events dawned on me.

"Yeah Sam I'm fine, I just had a nightmare that's all" she held her hand out to help me up, which I gladly accepted.

I took the time to realise that we were both completely drenched, my hair hung heavily in front of my eyes and it seems that when I was sleeping I had changed back to my human form because my plain white shirt with the red oval in the middle was completely soaked and clung to my body, same goes for my pants. Sam's hairs was soaked to the core, it looked like she had just come out of the shower and her black eyeliner was running, her clothes were stuck to her body and her skirt was dripping water, it was kinda ironic she was dripping wet from her flamed out clothes.

I smiled "Well aren't we good looking this morning" Sam's expression brightened.

"Why yes we do look lovely don't we?"

"Sam what day is it and what time is it?" she looked at her watch and her eyes widened, _don't tell me._

"Well its Friday and… it's nine o clock" we both stared at each other in fear, Mr. Lancer was gonna kill us. After 5 seconds of a fearful stare down, we made a mad dash for school, it was still raining soaking us even more than I thought possible but we didn't have time to worry about that, I could not afford another detention. In 10 minutes we were at school, we went to our lockers, quickly gathered our things and raced to class.

**Authors note:**

**:D :D :D I'm sorry but I personally am very proud of this chapter and you see how the guardian ghost was brought back, yeah I thought she could play a more important role in the story. Also I was thinking of changing the summary for this story because I don't really like my summary for this story anymore. Oh and for the guests that reviewed I'm gonna reply to you guys now**

**AJ: thank you very much AJ you get a ghost cookie because you are just awesome like that!**

**Guest: you said ok… for my last chapter so I hope that this one was better than the last one, for the record I didn't read that last chapter over until I started making this chapter so I know there were a few *coughalotcough* problems with it.**

**And last but not least review OR ELSE!**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	6. Mirror

**Mirror**

**Authors note: **

**Hey everyone chapter six time! Also wow you guys respond well to threats look at the reviews! Ahhh I'm so happy, even though I only have 28 reviews but hey that's a lot of reviews to me :p also look at this chapter its longer! Finally word count hasn't duped me! Also my birthdays coming up on the 17****th**** so I may be writing a random oneshot for that. **

**Disclaimer: nope I still don't own Danny phantom, curse you Butch Hartman! He outbid me… still don't own the cover art either**

That was the worst day ever. After Sam and I ran into class together soaking wet everyone laughed at us and started saying stuff like "Fenton and Manson must have had some good old wet fun" or "nice job Fenton you finally got your girlfriend in the shower with you". Ugh does anyone have a shred of decency in them. Also after class lancer gave me and Sam detention for the rest of the week, Sam ended up getting sick and going home early which I can't help but feel responsible for, and Tucker hasn't stopped busting my chops all day, at least schools over now.

Tucker and I decided to go to the nasty burger; afterwards we were going to go see Sam. The rain had finally cleared and it was now warm and sunny, it gave off a good atmosphere and it calmed my nerves slightly. Tucker and I walked to nasty burger because I didn't really feel like flying at the moment.

"So you and Sam finally hook up last night" Tucker said while wiggling his eyebrows at me. I gave him my best death glare; I could see him flinch a little.

"Tucker you know that there's nothing going on between me and Sam"

"Dude I'm not blind"

"That's true you're not blind but you _are_ stupid" he frowned and sighed

"Alright, alright if you two didn't hook up last night why did you guys come in at the same time, soaking wet?"

I groaned "Sam and I hung out at the park last night and ended up falling asleep outside, when we woke up it was down pouring, we were late so we had to run to class."

Tucker gave me a look of disbelief and then he punched my shoulder playfully.

"Well I guess I'll believe you for now but you guys should really be more careful from now on unless you want the world to think you and Sam are an item"

_Note to self, burn a hole in tuckers hat._

I sighed in defeat, there was really no use in denying it, when it comes to Tucker he'll just keep pushing. I really should tell someone about that dream I had, although I was planning on asking Sam about it, it couldn't hurt to tell Tuck. Tucker had a cocky grin on his face as he was texting someone on his phone, suddenly his grin turned into a look of terror, meaning he was texting Sam and she had just threatened to use her combat boot. I poked tucker on the shoulder several times trying to divert his attention. After ten pokes he stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Danny tell Sam to stop threatening me with her boot of hell!" I smiled, _do I know my friends or what_.

"Tuck can I talk to you seriously for a minute" Tucker frowned slightly before he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah man what's up?"

"Well last night I had this really strange dream and I'm not sure what to think of it" his eyes caught a mischievous gleam, although it slowly disappeared when he saw my serious expression.

"Alright what was this dream about?"

I explained the dream to him and was surprised that he didn't interrupt me once. When I finally finished my explanation he stared at me blankly, even if I usually didn't share this stuff with Tucker I felt good, and I think that my respect and trust for Tuck went up slightly, even though he's like a brother to me I never really trusted him enough to tell him my dreams. Although it was never really necessary until now, the only person I told my dreams too were Sam and that was only because she always told me about her dreams.

Tucker spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Danny I would usually say that dreams are only dreams and have no connection with real life but this is just too accurate. I think that this dream is telling you how to avoid vanishing and it might even be leading you to a _truth_ of some sort_"_

"Truth? What kind of truth?" his eyebrows furrowed in thought

"This dream could be leading you to your obsession" I gasped, _my obsession _why hadn't I thought of that but something about that thought didn't seem right. The mirror, the cage, and the newspaper, there is no way that these items could lead me to my obsession. Unless my obsession had something to do with Sasha but I doubt that.

"I don't think so man; I mean if it had something to do with my obsession the newspaper would've said something different"

Tucker nodded "Yeah that's true maybe it's the ghost girl you were talking about, maybe she's trying to contact you"

I blinked that could possibly be true but then again she vanished so she shouldn't be able to contact anyone and also why would she want to contact me?

"This is really irritating, I already have enough problems and now I have to deal with this" I sighed, my life was really hard to deal with, heck I don't think I would make it if Tucker or Sam weren't here for me.

I felt a rush of cold air escape me "Dude I gotta-"

"Go ghost I know man, I'll see ya later I've got some research to do" he dug through his bag and tossed me a thermos, sent me a goodbye wave and ran off down the sidewalk.

I smirked and ran into an alley checking left and right for any passing bystanders. "I'm going ghost!" I shouted, two white rings appeared at my waist and ran up and down my body, my plain white torso with a red oval in the middle and my blue jeans turned into a black and white hazmat suit with a D in the middle. My raven black hair changed into snow white locks, and my aquatic blue eyes switching into a fiery neon green. I floated only inches off the ground. That transformation always felt as if I just came out of an extremely cold shower.

I flew to the area my ghost sense had gone off and found nothing, no ghost, and no people, nothing it was just a sidewalk.

"Well that's odd" I said, I looked around the area flying into clouds and going underground and still _nothing. _

I shook my head; _my ghost sense must be on the fritz_ I was about to fly off when I saw something glowing in the alley I had transformed in, I flew to it, the object was behind a garbage can it was glowing a bright green.

"When they say go green I'm pretty sure they don't mean this" I went behind the garbage can and gasped.

"This is-"my eyes widened, in front of me was a glowing green newspaper with an article titled Ghostly Guardian. _I can't believe it, I won't believe it there is no way this is the newspaper from my dream _I slowly picked up the green newspaper and read a few lines of it. There was now no doubt in my mind; this was the exact copy I had read in my dream, I swallowed nervously this was getting sorta freaky.

I started flying to Sam's, newspaper in hand if there was anyone who could figure this out it was her. It was starting to get late, night slowly creeping into the sky, temperature dropping slightly and the newspaper seemed to react to the nights enclosing darkness by glowing brighter. I wasn't sure how I would explain all of this to her, but I know that when I do find the right words she'll believe me. A strong gust of wind blew sending chills down my spine and making me lose my grip on the newspaper.

"Shit!" the newspaper started flying away from me very quickly, traveling with the wind. I quickly followed it. I almost caught it several times but whenever I got close to it the wind would get even stronger. I chased the newspaper all over town for hours until finally the wind came to a halt and the newspaper landed at the foot of an abandoned house. I smiled triumphantly and stuffed the glowing green paper into the thermos; my eyes drifted to the house in front of me it was very run down shingles had come off the roof and instead of brick walls the house was made of wood that seemed to be rotting away at the seams. The yard was full of dead plants and yellow grass, and it seemed that the wind had opened the door and windows.

I frowned even if this place was ugly and abandoned it at least deserved to have its windows and door closed so that no one can go in and mess it up. Although that most likely wouldn't happen because there weren't many houses on this street and none of them were near this house. I went into the house; the inside looked just as bad as the outside, empty, dusty, spider webs everywhere, very old and worn out furniture adorning every room. I went to work closing all the windows on the main floor and I couldn't help but blast all the spider webs I came across, I went upstairs closing more windows and was about to phase into the next room but when I tried phasing through this room I ended up smacking into the wall.

"Ouch what the hell?" I rubbed my head and scowled at the door, I knew there was a window in that room that needed to be closed, and so I tried again to no avail. _Okay this is starting to piss me off_ I looked at the door and tried to open it, to no avail yet again, I started punching the door, trying to break it down. After about 5 minutes of cursing, kicking, and banging on the door I gave up and went back downstairs. There was one room in the house I had avoided when I was on the main floor because it had given me a strange feeling, almost a déjà vu feeling.

I was now standing in front of a door to the room I was avoiding, the door was wooden like the house but this door wasn't rotting away it looked brand new and it looked like the wood was oak. The doorknob was a shiny bronze and glimmered slightly, this door was probably the nicest thing in the house but it had an eerie feel that made me shiver.

I slowly reached for the doorknob it was very cold and slick, I turned it cautiously and the door creaked slightly as I opened it into a lightless room, I quickly took out the glowing newspaper and the room was instantly brought into light. The walls were oddly stone, although the rest of the house had been all wood, the floor and ceiling were cement and it felt cold to the touch, the air was thick and cold. In the middle of the room stood a big stand up mirror, the mirror seemed fairly new, the stand for the mirror was a beautiful wood arch that matched the door, I stood in front of the mirror and again I felt the feeling of déjà vu. I looked closely at the mirror and saw that the arch had some writing engraved in it but I couldn't make out the words. I frowned _this isn't the mirror from my dream is it?_ There was no way that this beautiful mirror was the one from his dream, the one he saw had been old and rotten.

_Beep beep_

My phone started to ring; and I hesitantly picked up pleading to the heavens that it wasn't my parents

"Danny where have you been?!"

I sighed, it was just Sam, I smirked rolling my eyes "Well hello to you too"

"Danny I'm serious. I thought you were going to come over and check on me, where are you?"

Woops I completely forgot about her "Sorry Sam something came up is it okay if I come over now?"

"Yeah that's fine but it's eleven and I don't feel like staying up much longer"

"Really you don't feel like staying up, then I guess I'll just have to wait to tell you the news" I smirked yet again Sam wasn't one to gossip but she did love it when I gave her strange and paranormal news.

"No, no I'll stay up just hurry"

"Alright I'll be there in ten minutes. Later" I clicked off my phone and took another look at the mirror; I could see myself in the mirror, Danny phantom, Amity Parks town hero. I even gave off a ghostly vibe; wait _I don't give off a ghostly vibe_ I squinted at the mirror and gasped it was slightly glowing neon green, like the newspaper I had in my pocket its engraved words switched languages until it became English. The arch read NOT NOW YOU MUST LEAVE, the room started to shake under my feet and a gust of wind came seemingly out of nowhere throwing me out of the room and slamming me into a wall.

I groaned in pain and I felt a liquid substance dripping from my head, I touched the back of my head to find green blood and lots of it, I looked towards the mirror which was now all alone standing in the middle of the room, the door than slammed. Hard. Making my head, ache, I slowly turned away from the room, blood still dripping from my head. I felt the room spin slightly and my vision started to blur but I can't just pass out in an abandoned house. I forced myself to stand straight and looked towards the ceiling using all the strength I could muster to fly.

I flew for a short amount of time until I couldn't control myself anymore and fell to the ground reverting back to my human form. I couldn't feel my head anymore; I was losing way too much blood and could barely hold onto consciousness. I tried to lift myself up off the ground but the impact of crashing to the ground had made me weaker. I heard a voice from above me; the person was yelling my name.

My vision started fading and before I passed out I whispered "Mirror"

**Authors note:**

**Hey did you guys like the chapter? I thought it was pretty good but that's just me. Also I am going to change the summary so yeah just to warn you. This chapter took me five hours to write! Holy shit I am tired. Also do you guys think I should change the genre and if so what should I change it to? Oh and also I got a lot more reviews for my last chapter so I'm giving you all ghost brownies! Now to respond to the guests!**

**AJ:…..*takes your hands* lets be friends! You get more sugar here's another cookie**

**Guest: yay upgraded!**

**Anyways thanks for reading :D**

**Review….OR ELSE**


	7. goth with the wind

Goth with the wind

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys dis is CHAPTER 7! Woot woot and I decided to change the povs for this chapter because I just felt like it, I really hope you guys like this chapter because I've never done Sam's pov before / and also to all of you lovely people that reviewed I give unto you my soul wait I already sold that you know what just take the cookies. Oh and also I am making a DxS video for youtube just thought I'd put that out there and the title Goth with the win is supposed to be like the saying gone with the wind…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: is it true I won the auction! Nope darn I still don't own Danny phantom or the cover art. **

Sam's POV

After I had called Danny I waited for about 14 minutes and then I decided that something must be wrong or else Danny would've been here already, so being me I decided to get some ghost hunting gear and go look for him. I had only just made it down my stairs when I heard a crash outside, like someone had hit the pavement, Hard. I dropped everything and ran outside to make sure that whoever crashed on the sidewalk was okay. That's when my heart stopped; Danny was lying on the sidewalk in his human form, passed out with blood dripping from his head and his thermos clutched in one of his hands. I just stood there in shock for a moment trying to wrap my brain around all of this, once my brain finally started to cooperate with my body I ran to Danny's motionless body and called out his name a few times. Whether he heard me or not I have no clue, but I did hear him mumble something incoherently, which at least told me he was alive.

I knelt down beside him and gently wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I tried to hoist him up, it took a few tries but finally I was able to drag him into my house and onto my couch. Luckily for me, my parents and grandma weren't home they had to attend a business meeting and would be gone until tomorrow. I had gotten my first aid kit out immediately and started wrapping Danny's head with the white long bandages. ( **AN: I don't know what those things are called)**

The bandages seemed to be working because the bleeding had died down a lot, I really wanted to check the rest of his body for anymore gashes, but I wasn't going to take off his shirt, find nothing and risk waking Danny up. I took a chair and brought it beside Danny so I could sit down, and I smiled at my handiwork the bandages were tightly secured around Danny's head with his black bangs falling over the bandages in the front and to my surprise he didn't look like he was in pain anymore, he had a small smile on his face and he looked very relaxed. Come to think of it this was the first time I've seen Danny relaxed in a long time, he's usually always stressed over the latest ghost attack or a test he didn't study for. Well lately it seems he's been stressed about the whole vanishing thing, I had told Tucker it was a bad idea to tell him but he insisted. I would never admit this to anyone but I was really scared that Danny _would_ vanish and be gone forever.

I frowned, losing Danny would be like losing a part of me, for as long as I can remember we've been inseparable, I always had his back and he always had mine. I found it funny how people thought that Danny and I had a psychic connection because sometimes it seems like we do, I can always tell when something's up with Danny just by looking at him and sometimes it's like I can hear his voice and his thoughts enter my brain for a brief second before silence fills my mind once more. I don't know if Danny can read my mind or see what I feel because he is very clueless and tends to look over the obvious but he always seems to know when I'm feeling depressed and he usually cheers me up.

Usually, but sometimes he can't cheer me up because the problem itself is about him. Like the time Paulina said some pretty hurtful things that actually affected me.

_Flashback starts _

"_Hey Goth freak" I growled because the shallowest person in the world just had to slither her way to my locker. Ugh I hate her and that's new because I usually don't hate people._

"_Listen I don't have time for you prep princess, so why don't you and your little shallow followers go flood a birdbath" she glared at me and so did her followers, I smirked being mean to people can be fun when its to someone you hate._

"_Oh why don't you shut it Goth slut, your just jealous that she's got your boyfriend wrapped around her perfectly manicured fingers" Star said that and it actually made me cringe because I knew that she was right. About the Danny part not about me being a slut._

"_First of all he's not my boyfriend, second what makes you think I care?" _

_Paulina gave am evil little smirk "Okay so he's not your boyfriend but you want him to be right?" I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off._

"_Newsflash Gothy he may be a loser but even a loser like him would never like a stupid Goth freak like you because your cruel, cold, ugly and aren't even worth a passing glance, hell you shouldn't even be alive! You know what I bet he just pities you and secretly despises you, because no one on this earth could ever possibly care about you." _

_My eyes widened and I gasped, usually I could take insults but that was just too much, never in my life had I ever been so embarrassed, humiliated and hurt. It was one thing to insult me but to tell me that the boy I liked could never like me because I was such a freak was just way too much. _

_I didn't know what I was doing but I walked up to Paulina looked her straight in the eye and slapped her as hard as possible, so hard that you could hear it echo through the halls. I was breathing heavily and from behind me I heard two boys call out both of our names._

"_Paulina!"_

"_Sam?!"_

_Dash ran over to Paulina who was standing a bit of distance away from me, she had started to cry; I rolled my eyes what a weakling. The person that had called my name came running as well it was the last person I wanted to see, Danny. He wore a concerned and confused look, like he had just seen something that he thought would never happen, I bit my lip and before he could ask me anything I bolted out of school._

_Flashback ended_

That was an awful time; it took me at least a week to get back to normal. Danny would ask me about it constantly but I would always say I was sick and tired of Paulina's bull shit and leave it at that. I couldn't tell him I slapped her because she said that the guy I liked could never like me back. And for all of those who are wondering, yes I am a Goth and yes I like a totally not Goth guy, so yeah I do have feelings and I'm not just a bundle of teen angst waiting to explode I'm really only a Goth to make a statement about my individuality.

"Danny? Please wake up" I looked down at the boy in front of me as he silently stirred in his sleep, right now I killed for his baby blue eyes to open and to tell me what happened when he was gone. But he didn't wake up; his eyes didn't flutter open when I said his name like it did in the movies he just laid there still sound asleep on my couch. I suddenly remembered the thermos that Danny had been clutching and I realised that he didn't have it anymore. _I guess he must've let go of it when I was bringing him inside I should probably go get it. _

I silently got up from my chair and went outside to look for the thermos. It was a very dark night, all of the stars were blocked by clouds and a cool wind was flying through the air. I shivered slightly and then I let the hunt for the thermos begin, I looked at the place I had found Danny where I presumed he dropped the thermos only to find nothing but blood stained pavement. I walked up and down my sidewalk and still found nothing so I gave up and went back home. Opening the door to my house I found something squished between the door and the wall, it looked like an old newspaper, I carefully removed the newspaper from the door and went inside.

"Man the paper boy gets crazier and crazier every year" I said before setting the newspaper on the table in the kitchen. I went back to my fully furnished and completely classy living room to check on Danny, he was now laying on one of my families recliners still asleep. _Wait he's on my recliner wasn't he just on the couch?_ I raised an eyebrow at him and yet again I heard him incoherently mumble something, I went closer to him so that I could see his face, he was no longer smiling and even without his eyes open he wore a blank and tired expression.

"Danny?" I whispered softly.

Danny's eyes fluttered open "Did I miss anything?"

**Authors note: **

**Hey guys how did you like the chapter? I really am glad I made this chapter someone else's pov because I couldn't think of anything for Danny to go through at the moment. The next chapter will be back in Danny's pov though so don't worry, anyway I'm still thinkin of changing the genre and I think I might have a poll about it so be sure to check out my profile every now and then. Anyway guest reply time.**

**AJ: hooray for friendship! And sugar!**

**To all the other guests I forget your names so thanks for reviewing you lovely people!**

**And to everyone thanks for reading!**

**If you could press the big shiny review button it would be most appreciated **


	8. Obsession

**Obsession?**

**Authors note: **

**Hey guy's chapter eight is up and also I started a new story called birthday blues, it's not going to be that long of a story but I suggest you check it out, I would like to tell you all something thank you so much for all the magnificent reviews I mean just look at them, I'm going to hit my goal of 50 reviews soon! O_O O_O O_O anyway Enjoy! **

_Where am I?_

My head was pounding and my vision was blurred as I awoke in a strange blurry place, at first I thought I was just having a weird dream, a very weird dream. I squinted very hard trying to make out something, anything that looked familiar. It took about two minutes but I was finally able to clear my vision and when I did recognition hit me like lightning, I was in Sam's living room, I have no idea what happened or how I got here but something tells me I got hurt. My head throbbed in agony which made me groan; I reached for the back of my head and felt a bandage like material on it.

That's when I started putting the pieces of my memory back together; I remembered everything, the old abandoned house, the mirror, the one room I couldn't faze through, and the _newspaper_. I checked my pockets, no dice, the newspaper was gone.

_I have to go look for it; I must've dropped it on my way here_. I slowly hoisted myself off of the couch and I made it at least two feet before I fell back onto a recliner, I groaned again and closed my eyes. _I'm still too weak there's no way I'll be able to look for the paper like this,_ maybe I can ask Sam to look for it for me, hey speaking of Sam where is she? At that moment I heard someone enter the room.

"Sam" I mumbled, she probably didn't hear me.

"Danny?" I heard her say softly, I opened my eyes; Sam was staring down at me looking concerned as usual.

I smiled slightly "Did I miss anything?" I lifted myself off her recliner and stood trying to regain my ability to stand straight.

Sam seemed shocked at my response, _I wonder if she thought I was dead_, after the initial shock she let out a breath of relief and hugged me gently, carefully avoiding my wound. My smile grew and I hugged her back, I have to admit if there's one upside to getting hurt it's this considering the fact that Sam doesn't hug unless its life threatening or a special occasion. After a few moments of silently hugging Sam gripped me harder and buried her head in my shoulder, she slightly shivered. I looked down at myself to make sure I wasn't phantom because when I was in phantom form I was cold, but I was still Fenton, _wait if I'm Fenton then why is she shivering_. I looked at Sam's shivering body with concern.

"Sammy what's wrong?" I heard her choke out a sob,

_Woah, Wait crying, she's crying?_ I pulled her slightly away from me and found a few tears go down her cheeks; her eyes were brimming with new tears to replace the ones that had fallen, she didn't seem to have any makeup on at the moment so at least nothing was running. I just kinda stood there, my eyes wide, Sam never cried and when I say never I meant never, she didn't even cry when her grandfather died all she did was fondly remember him and comfort her grandmother.

So basically I have no idea what I am supposed to do right now. I heard her choke out another soft sob and that's when I guess you could call it my instincts kicked in. I brought her close to me, gently stroking her hair, rocking her back and forth like my mom used to do to me, and I whispered things like; it's okay I'm here, I'll protect you, etc. etc.

After about five minutes of her crying on my shoulder and me whispering comforting words to her she stopped crying and just shivered in my embrace. She slowly pulled away from the hug which kinda made me feel sad, all I wanted to do was hold her until she didn't remember why she was crying but unfortunately life's not like that. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying and her cheeks were red streaked with dry tears, but now that she was done crying maybe I could finally ask her why.

"Better now?" I gently stroked her hair and she smiled sadly at me and nodded.

"Good, now why were you crying in the first place?" she bit her lip and seemed to take a new interest in her carpet.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I lifted her chin up so she was forced to look at me.

"Well I-I just was really scared that you would be really hurt and that the injury would be worse than I thought and that you might leave me like my grandfather did" she whispered the last part.

I didn't know her grandfather well because he had died when we were both young, I remember Sam telling me he died of a brain tumor which he got shortly after having a huge blow to the head. Sam's grandparents had been robbed and her grandfather fought the thieves but they got a frying pan and knocked him really hard in the head with it, so he passed out. I know it sounds comical but I've been hit with a frying pan before and believe you me it's not funny. But for some reason I don't think that's the only reason she was crying, I'll just let it go though, because if I push further into the subject she may start to cry again.

"Sammy I'm not going anywhere, I promise" I smiled confidently at her and she seemed to perk up.

"Okay, sorry about that I'm alright now" she smiled and went to the back of my head to check on my wound.

I now realized that my head was no longer throbbing and I didn't feel weak anymore, heck I felt stronger than I've ever felt in a long time. I heard Sam gasp behind me and the bandage that had been firmly placed on my head slipped off, I turned around to see Sam wide eyed and gaping at me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Danny how long does it take you to heal usually?" okay now I'm confused.

"Well it usually takes at least two days. Why?" she touched the back of my head and I cringed waiting for the pain to come but it never did.

"Because it's already gone"

"Gone? That's impossible" Sam left the room and returned with two small mirrors and put one in front of my face and one behind it, she was right the gash on my head was gone. I can't believe it, I can't heal that fast especially when it's a head wound.

"Do you believe me now?" I nodded, as I ran many scenarios through my head on how I could've possibly healed. Scenario number 1 Sam has magical healing abilities and when she hugged me they were transferred to me, 2 I gained a new ghost power, 3 I found my obsession. Tucker had told me that when I found my obsession it would make me stronger than I've ever been before and it would also give me beneficial side effects.

_But that would mean,_ I looked towards Sam who now wore a cocky grin on her face. _No way, I don't believe it, it can't be._ I backed away from Sam slightly, now I really needed to know more about ghostly obsessions I put my hands in my pocket looking for the ghostly gazette but it wasn't there.

_Shit that's right I lost it!_

"hey Sam when I was passed out did you see a newspaper around me or something?" she raised an eyebrow at me and went into the kitchen returning with a glowing newspaper.

"You mean this?" I could've jumped for joy at the moment, the newspaper was intact and it should have some information on this.

"YES!" I exclaimed, I took it from her, hugged her and waved a hasty goodbye to her. I told myself I would tell her about it later, right now I needed to know if what I was thinking is true.

_Is Sam my obsession?_

**Authors note: **

**Do you feel the suspense? I don't, anyway I decided to change the genre to supernatural and keep the romance with it because Yolo, anywho please review its all I want you to do~~ GUEST REPLY TIME!**

**AJ: yesh forever bonded by fanfiction and sugar and I'm 16 years old**

**Guest: thanks for the suggestions, I'm going to go with supernatural and also is this story angsty where did you get that from if you don't mind me asking? **

**Other Guest: thanks I'm glad you like it!**

**Anyway review or you don't get fudge**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Cage

The Cage

**Author note: **

**Hey guys chapter nine here *yawns* I'm tired today so I'm just gonna get this over with**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

* * *

I lay on my bed with the newspaper on my face, I cursed.

_Well that was a waste of time._

After I had gotten home I read the entire ghostly gazette. Twice. There was nothing on ghostly obsessions although there was a bunch of interesting ghost stories. One of the ghost stories was about Cujo`s death, at least it sounds like Cujo, it said that a young Rottweiler puppy had been stolen from its home and was forced to fight for its life in cock fights. The dog had won every battle and he never got any wounds, until one day a guard dog from Axion had been entered into the battle and Cujo barely made it out alive. After that the people at Axion took Cujo away from the cock fights and trained him to be a fierce guard dog, so fierce that no one was allowed to touch him.

Although a young boy always tried to play with the dog as much as possible without being caught and it made the dog very happy but the happiness did not last. One day the young boy was caught petting Cujo and was banned from the property, that made the puppy sad and the dog seemed like it had lost the will to do anything, even eat. He grew very weak and finally he died in his sleep. Death by loneliness is what they called it in the Ghostly Gazette.

_Next time I see that dog I am going to hug him to death._

There were also stories on how a few of my enemies died. Ember died of her house burning down apparently; Skulker had been killed when he was hunting the biggest black bear in the country and poindexter had killed himself because he was constantly bullied and had no friends. Even though it did help me understand my enemies a little bit more, it didn't have anything useful for me at this moment.

I looked at the clock next to my bed; it was 1:00 am. I had been lying here for at least 30 minutes, looks like I stayed at Sam's house longer than I thought. I yawned, I know I need to figure this obsession thing out but I just can't keep myself up anymore, my eyes start to feel heavy and I finally fell asleep.

"_Danny!" I heard someone shriek, I looked around and there was nothing but black, utter darkness, the air was thick and cold. I looked in front of me and like my last dream there was a faint grey path distinguishing itself from its dark surroundings. I heard another scream and before I knew it I was running down the path, it took me less time to get to a room than before. Yet again I came into a stone room with a cement floor and ceiling. Except in the room there was only one item instead of three, in the middle of the room stood a cage, unlike last time it looked brand new and wasn't rusted over at all, also I could see a faint shadow in the cage._

_I needed a light, it seemed like the place had been lit up before but now I could barely identify anything. I walked around the room aimlessly, looking for a switch or a flashlight or well anything that would let me see, who was in the cage. I sighed; there was nothing in the room that could light it up, I looked in my pockets maybe I would have a match or something, I felt some paper like material in my pocket, and I smiled knowingly. The newspaper, I pulled it out of my pocket and it immediately replaced the darkness with green light._

_I pumped my fist in the air, I was really starting to love this thing. I turned to the cage and I gasped dropping the newspaper in the process, it was a little girl with red hair, green eyes and she wore a red dress with white gloves and white slippers. She was sitting in the cage with her legs clutched up to her chest and her head was faced towards me, I noticed something in front of the cage, it was a small bow and arrow, it looked like a child's toy. I took a step towards her to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me and I realized that she had many scars on her arms and she looked terrified, tears were rushing down her face. We just stared at each other, I couldn't believe it, right in front of me was Sasha the ghostly guardian._

_I tried to give her a comforting smile "Hi you must be Sasha right?" she nodded._

"_Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Danny" I stuck my hand through the cage and she shook my hand gently._

"_Why are you in that cage?" she stood and pointed at her bow and arrow that were still lying on the floor. I looked at the toy and tapped my foot impatiently._

"_Tell me how you got in here and then I'll get your bow." She frowned but sighed in defeat._

"_Father is punishing his children" I raised an eyebrow at her, what the hell did that mean?_

"_I wanted to see my friend but father said no, he said that he would tell on me if I did" I blinked, this was confusing_

"_But I wanted to see him real bad so I went anyway, then father found out. He got mad and hit me and told me he was gonna tell the cow"_

"_Who is the cow?" she shrugged_

"_It's the people that run the zone" _

"_Oh you mean the council" she mumbled their cows to me, I chuckled she was a cute little girl._

"_Father gave me some medicine after that and then I started to feel icky" she held her stomach in a sick fashion._

"_I went to see my friend again but I felt so yucky that I collapsed, then father found me and made me disappear for a long time. I was in the news!" she clapped excitedly_

"_Now I'm being punished by father, I haven't seen my friend for a while and I miss him" she frowned and wiped away new tears_

"_I wanna see him! I wanna leave here! I love him! He's my only friend!" she started sobbing and shivering uncontrollably, her green eyes were angry and desperate._

"_Danny help me! We are the same!" I touched the cage and I looked down at myself I was still in human form, I was not going to be helpful in this situation._

"_How are we the same?" she put her hand on mine, it was cold and stiff._

"_We are human" I looked at her again and I realized that she was human, not just a ghost a human ghost. I looked at her eyes and I could see the emotion there and the humanity. In a way she reminded me of Danielle, Danielle had that same look in her eyes when I first met her, determination, fear and confusion. An image suddenly flashed through my head it was an image of Danielle in a cage much like this one in Vlad's lair, I remembered that day. I had tried so hard to get Danielle out of there because she was family and she was important to me. _

_I focused on Sasha again, this poor little girl hadn't vanished she had just been taken away by her father. It made me mad, how could he do that to kid, who does that to a kid? I don't care if you're a ghost or not it's just wrong. My anger bubbled underneath the surface and my eyes flashed green, I took two of the bars on the cage and pulled them. My muscles tensed and I knew I wasn't mad enough to become the hulk so I just kept thinking of people I loved being in this situation. My parents, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam, I imagined Sam being abused and then forced into a cage like Sasha had been and something finally snapped within me, I pulled the bars out of the cage and breathed heavily, looking at my hands which were now glowing a faint green._

_I heard a gasp and I looked up to find Sasha looking rather astonished, she smiled at me and flew to me, tackling me to the ground in a bear hug. I smiled and hugged her back she was very small and light so it didn't really hurt when she tackled me, I looked at the ceiling which had writing on it but it was different from last time. It read: COME BACK DAUGHTER… YOU HAVE NOT BEEN EXCUSED FROM YOUR PUNISHMENT, I blinked and looked down at Sasha who was still on top of me, she seems to have passed out. _

_I cradled the girl and stood up not knowing where I should bring her. I looked around the room the exit had disappeared and now there was no escape, I looked at the cage again and saw that it had rusted over. The room started to shake and my legs gave out making me crash to the cement floor, Sasha still in my arms, I held her tightly there was something about her that made me want to protect her and I couldn't just leave her here. My vision started to blur everything together and my head throbbed, heart racing, palms sweating I couldn't think, couldn't move. My heart hammered louder with each passing second and I gave out a yell, I closed my eyes trying to focus._

My eyes opened darting all around the room my heart was still speeding but this time my vision was fine. I was lying in my bed, in my room and it was 8:00 am on a Saturday, I sighed in relief _my dreams just get better and better._ I tried to stretch my arms when I felt something heavy weigh them down from underneath my blanket. I lifted my arms carefully and was able to remove my blanket in the process. I almost screamed at what I saw.

In my arms I held a little red head girl that was passed out.

* * *

**Author note:**

**I really love cliff hangers don't know why I just do. Also you guys might be like why didn't he just transform in his dream and well I just wanna explain that Danny can only be a ghost in his dream if he falls asleep as a ghost if he's a human when he falls asleep then yeah you get it. I ran out of brownies for the reviewers so here have some nutella. Thanks for reviewing for my last chap. Guest reply time… is being cancelled because I'm too lazy right now**

**AJ: lol age is but a number **

**There I replied to one for the rest of yall thanks!**

**And even though I'm tired don't forget to review maybe thatll wake me up.**

**Thanks for reading! I'm going to sleep **


	10. Father of death

**Father of death**

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys look chapter 10 is up! Let's celebrate! *dances weirdly* umm I'm sorry you had to see that. So today I am awake and I feel pretty awesome because I just got an award n_n 3 also I like this chapter I'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out. Also for all of you wonderful reviewers I restocked on sugar and today we have *drum roll* candy apples! Without the apples so it's really just candy… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing you hear me! Well I own the story… but that's it! **

_Don't freak, don't panic and whatever you do, do not scream Fenton. _

I was lying in my bed unable to move or think. I mean you try to think straight when a girl from your dream that you thought wasn't real is real and is lying on top of you, yeah you would panic too. I carefully slithered out from underneath her and started pacing around my room. _What am I going to do? I can't just leave her here, if my parents find her…_ my eyes gazed over her she was so small yet so fragile, she would never survive an attack even if it was my parents. I went over to my dresser which had my cellphone on top it was charging at the moment. _Should I call Sam, no she would have no idea what was going on._ I hesitated before picking up my phone and leaving my room, closing the door gently behind me, I stood in the hallway and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hey this is T. F ladies leave a message if this is Danny GO AWAY I'm tired." I shook my head as he yawned

"Tuck I need your help, you know that Sasha girl I was telling you about?" I heard a toilet flush on the other end of the line. _Nice, real classy Tuck. _

"Who?"

"The ghost girl" I heard him gasp

"Oh yeah her, what about her?"

I told him of last night's events and my dream, leaving out the fact that Sam might be my obsession, I would never hear the end of that one if I told him.

"Alright dude I'll be right over." The phone clicked out and I cautiously walked back into my room. Sasha was still asleep on my bed; it was funny whenever I thought about me waking up to find a stranger in my bed I never once thought the stranger would be a child. _Gross_.

I sat in my computer chair and cracked all my fingers before I started searching madly for ghostly obsessions. I didn't find much only the side effects of a ghostly obsession; it was increased agility, strength like the hulk, and faster recoveries. Some ghosts would get enhanced vision and a new special power, _that's promising; _the website also said that a ghost must think of their obsession to get these beneficial side effects. _Think of their obsession huh?_ I smiled and closed my eyes focusing all my thoughts on Sam, the way she smiled at me, her sarcastic remarks, her interest in paranormal activities, and her acceptance, her acceptance of me, from the beginning she accepted me for who I was and was friends with me because of who I am. I loved that about her, _she really is the only girl who accepts me for both sides,_ I felt a surge of electricity flow through me and my palms grew cold, my heart raced, I felt a spark in my mind, and my eyes flew open.

I felt energized, charged,_ and powerful._ I looked around my room everything seemed sharper, like I was looking through a magnifying glass; I could see indents in my computer which I hadn't noticed before. I looked at Sasha and saw tiny scratches on her face that had not been visible a few moments ago, feeling excited, I went over to my dresser, still feeling the power course through my veins. I put a hand under it grasping the exterior tightly and lifting it as if it weighed nothing at all. I smiled and my ears perked up, I started to hear someone walking on the sidewalk, _wow_, I rushed to my window and opened it effortlessly. Tucker was walking down the street to my house still a little bit away; nonetheless I could make out the sleep under his eyes.

My smile grew and I waved to him gingerly, he looked up at me and he looked like he was about to shout my name when I held my index finger to my lips, Sasha was still sleeping we had to be quiet. He got the signal and zipped his lips, throwing away the key, _if only it was that easy at school._ I quietly slipped out of my room, down the stairs and opened the door, _hey I still haven't tried speed_ I could feel my eyes flash green when Tucker came to the door. He smiled at me and must've noticed my green eyes because he flinched, I winked at him and without hesitation I sped to my room without making a sound. I pumped my fist in the air, _this is so cool! I can't believe it, Sam is my obsession._ Wait Sam's my obsession, not knowing how to react to this epiphany I facepalmed.

**SURGE**

The power drained from my body, I felt slightly dizzy as I wobbled around my room trying not to lose balance. My heart raced, vision blurred, strength diminished, and my eyes went back to the ocean blue I was born with. I ran to the bathroom hearing everyone in my house snore loudly, and I threw up. I came back into my room still slightly woozy and my vision still slightly blurred, Tucker was sitting at my desk. He quickly swiveled his chair to face me and frowned at my now colour drained face.

"Dude you look like death, _before_ the afterlife." All I could do was growl at him

"What happened?"

"I threw up what does it look like?" I fell into my bean bag chair supressing the urge to throw up again.

"Well stay away from me I'm not going to the hospital because of you!" he pointed an index finger at me and again I growled. I turned to look at Sasha who was surprisingly still sleeping. _Heavy sleeper I guess._

Tucker got out of his chair and walked over to Sasha, observing her quietly like she was a lab rat about to find the cheese at the end of the maze. He took out is PDA and started snapping pictures of her.

"What are you doing" I hissed "Don't tell me you're starting child pornography"

Tucker stopped taking pictures and glared at me "No, I'm taking pictures of her to find out if she really is the ghostly guardian."

"How is that gonna prove it?"

"I'm going to upload this image to the internet and do a full match search, if she's the ghostly guardian then there should be a picture of her online that matches."

I groaned not liking this idea but Tucker was the expert, it couldn't hurt to be sure of things.

"Okay let's try it" Tucker gave a smug smile, and started uploading the pictures to the internet. His eyes widened and he silently cursed.

"What, what's wrong?" I stood up my legs finally staying balanced and I walked over to him looking over his shoulder. I gasped; the image I was looking at was of Vlad Plasmius carrying a young girl's unconscious body from the street, she looked identical to Sasha and in the background I could see a little boy wide eyed and seemingly crying.

Sasha's voice penetrated my thoughts_ Father is punishing his children, He's my only friend! We are the same!_ My mind started to connect the dots; the newspaper had said that the young boy had witnessed her death. I cursed loudly and pounded my fists on my desk no longer caring that Sasha was sleeping and so was my family.

My voice wavered silently "that bastard…" I slammed my fist again feeling the wood shake under my hands "That bastard!" I yelled

I heard a slight gasp from behind me but I didn't care I was about to curse again when suddenly I felt something tug my shirt from behind. I turned my eyes ablaze with anger. Sasha stood there wiping the sleep from her eyes and yawning softly, she frowned at me.

"Danny what's wrong? Daddy told me that those words are bad." My expression softened but the anger was still there, I got down on one knee so I could look her in the eye. I felt a pang of guilt shoot through me and I wrapped my arms around her gently, she was cold and seemed shocked at my actions before she finally wrapped her arms around me awkwardly. I pulled away from her and she looked astonished, obviously she has not obtained a hug in this lifetime. I stood back up and turned to Tucker.

"Tuck can you go into the living room?" he looked between me and Sasha nervously and slipped out of the room.

I turned my attention back on Sasha "You stay in here okay?" she blinked and yawned

"Can I sleep?" I smiled and ruffled her hair

"Sure thing sport" she smiled and went back on my bed, I was about to leave when…

"Can you tuck me in?" I rolled my eyes but obeyed her, tucking her in and ruffling her hair again.

"Now get some sleep okay?" I started walking out of the room

"Okay goodnight daddy." That startled me I stopped in my tracks and looked at her, she was fast asleep. _Did I imagine that?_ I slowly left the room and closed the door behind me.

"Daddy geez someday, hopefully" I said to myself before making my way downstairs and into the living room.

Tucker was sitting on my couch twiddling his thumbs nervously; I walked up to him and took a seat beside him. My anger had subsided from Sasha's words but I know that if I see anything that reminds of Vlad I'll hurt someone.

"So" Tucker started "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you think that Vlad killed poor Sasha, and took her remains than yes." Tucker nodded

"Well we shouldn't focus on that right now." I exhaled he was right; right now we had more pressing issues to attend too.

"Yeah the important thing is what now?" the question jarred my brain, what could I do for Sasha? She couldn't stay here, she would be at risk, but it's not like I could send her back to her quote unquote father.

"Well right now we need to find a place for her to live because this" he gestured to my house "isn't going to cut it."

"Yeah I know but where else can we put her?" Tucker shrugged

"I don't know but I can't take her in, I'm still on probation for sneaking you and Sam into the attic without their permission. If they knew I was harbouring a ghost they would never let me leave my room." I nodded tuckers place was definitely out of the picture, _hey what about…no, no she doesn't even know about this._

"There's got to be someone" Tucker folded his arms and looked at me dubiously, he knows the answer, I know the answer but I was still a bit uncertain of all this.

"Dude I think it's time we tell Sam." I sighed

"I know but how am I going to explain this to her?" Tucker gave me a knowing smile

"It's you Danny; I think Sam would believe unicorns exist if you told her they did." I was going to counter but I knew he was right, I sighed again it's finally time.

"Tucker lets go pay Sam a visit."

**Authors note:**

**You see how the title is father of death it's supposed to be like father of time and yeah…I love Sasha she's just so OC and you gotta love your own OC's. Looky, looky she called him daddy awwww. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and you guys remember when I said I was proud of a chapter yeah I'm proud of this chapter. Anyway guest reply time!**

**AJ: *screams* DON'T WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT! *starts breaking everything* man now my rooms a mess do you see what you've done, pfft I'll clean this mess up later.**

**Wow that's all I remember but I know there's more so thank you other guests you rock!**

**R&R or else death will come early I mean I love you guys **

**Thanks for reading! :D **


	11. AnnieSam?

Annie…Sam?

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys chapter 11 is here! Can I just say I am sooo sorry for the late update you see I was sick last weekend and I just really didn't feel like writing so I decided to wait a week, again I'm sorry guys Dx but hey at least now I'm back and better than ever! Anyway Enjoy! **

"What! Wow thanks for telling me about this guys" Sam folded her arms across her chest looking thoroughly pissed.

Tucker and I sat on Sam's couch while Sasha stood beside Sam mirroring her stance. When we had come to Sam's I didn't think I was going to be able to explain everything or that I wanted to, but the moment I saw her I pretty much broke down sputtering out a bunch of nonsense, and hyperventilating a lot of hyperventilating, so much that I thought I would pass out. _This is why I don't keep things from Sam,_ actually I was quite surprised I didn't tell her that she was my obsession, I guess something's are better left unsaid. Although the good thing about this is that Sasha and Sam almost immediately formed a bond of some sort, Sasha copied Sam's expressions and she even called her sister when she first saw her.

So that's why Sasha's being miss copycat to Sam right now and that's also why I'm twiddling my thumbs like there's no tomorrow, and Tucker looks as pale as a ghost, no pun intended.

"I already said I was sorry, can't you just let it go Sam" I said avoiding her death glare.

"No, why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"I tried! But I ended up passed out on your doorstep!"

"That's no excuse!"

"Yes it is!" I stood up; I was starting to get pissed off. Our eyes met and her expression softened slightly.

"Okay I'm sorry, it's just hard to be left out" I fell back onto her couch and mumbled an apology.

"Sister?" Sasha tugged on Sam's skirt.

"Yeah what is it Sasha?" Sam knelt down and smiled at the ghost girl.

"Umm" she blushed slightly and whispered something to Sam.

"No! We are not!" Sam whined childishly, her face was now the shade of a cherry tomato. I rolled my eyes, _girls._

"What'd she say?" Tucker asked

"None of your business Foley"

"so…" I started "can she stay with you Sam?" she pointed to Sasha, confused.

"Yes her, she needs a place to stay and she can't stay with me for obvious reasons and-"

"And she's not staying with me so she has to stay with you—ouch!" Tucker whined, as I punched him in the shoulder.

"It's rude to interrupt Tucker, but yeah she needs to stay somewhere safe so…"

"And you think it's safe for her to stay with me?" I nodded

"You can protect her" Sam shifted her weight from side to side, probably uncertain of all of this.

"Sam please it'll only be for a little bit until we get her a new lair in the G zone"

"I-I dunno Danny, I mean a ghost in my house for who knows how long. What if my parents catch her or…" she looked at Sasha blankly

"Please Sam for me just for a little while" I put my best puppy dog pout on and Sasha copied me, I could see her resolve slowly snapping.

"Fine but if my parents catch her it's out of my hands" Sasha hugged Sam tightly and I could hear her giggling slightly. Sam picked her up and spun her around.

"Besides this might be fun" I softly smiled as Sam continued to spin Sasha, the two of them laughed happily. Sam always wanted a little sister and it looks like now she has one… well sort of.

**SURGE**

I felt a spark form inside me, my hands turned cold once again, heart racing, head throbbing and needles shot through my veins electrifying me to the core. I felt the room shake and tilt underneath me; I heard the busy street outside Sam's house, horns honked loud as sirens in my ears, my vision blurred before coming back into a much more detailed view. The world froze before everything crashed down on me, all of my senses felt advanced like they had before but this time I couldn't control myself. I stood up shakily trying to regain my reality; _wait this is just the side effects to my obsession but why is it so intense_?

Sam put Sasha down and turned to me her eyes were now a piercing blue and she looked paler than she had before. This startled me in more ways than one; she wobbled around the room as if it was on a permanent tilt, and her eyes kept flickering from amethyst to blue. _What is going on?_ I felt the cold sensation of my ghost sense come out of me and before I knew it I was Danny phantom. Tucker looked at both of us like we were insane and Sasha cowered behind him.

"Tucker ghost" he nodded and pulled Sam down to her couch.

I took another look in their direction before I flew out of the house. Everything was still detailed and enhanced, whatever ghost was coming was gonna be in for a treat. I flew above Sam's house and saw a shadow in the distance, Johnny 13s shadow and it was coming in fast. I stood on Sam's roof ready for an attack.

Shadow swooped in and punched me hard in the gut sending me flying into a wall, I growled and shot ecto beams at him mercilessly, he dodged them all and tackled me to the ground.

"Well, Well looks like someone's been hitting the gym" I punched him in the face, sending him flying into a tree. I could feel all of my common sense starting to drain and my mind was going blank. This wasn't good.

"I've gotta get out of here" I reached for the thermos which I had recently equipped to my belt. Although shadow was already one step ahead of me, he charged a beam of dark energy that I had never seen before right at me and smirked. I tried to get the thermos open but it was stuck and with my mind slowly fading I couldn't think. I floated only 4 feet away from him and just waited, I couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

"Hey Dumbass of darkness, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" I heard a feminine voice from beside me as a blue beam struck shadow down. The girl charged at him sending many beams his way and punching him multiple times. I finally regained my senses and took off the lid to the thermos and sucked shadow in.

"I have got to start carrying a flashlight." I mumbled

"Are you okay Danny?" I looked up at the ghost. She wore an outfit similar to Danielle's except instead of the D insignia she had an AP on her chest. Her hair was down to her shoulders with a little ponytail at the top, she had blue highlights in her snow white locks, and her eyes were a chilly ice blue, her hands were ablaze with blue fire and she had a bit of a bluish glow surrounding her.

I have heard of this ghost before, apparently she showed up 7 months after I turned half ghost and her name is Annie. She has saved many people from disasters such as fires and really any natural disaster, she even saved me once when I had passed out from a ghost battle in the air, she caught me and brought me home, but she has never shown any violence towards other ghosts. Actually Annie's not even her real name people just named her that because of the AP on her chest. _The more I look at her the more she reminds me of Sam._

**SURGE**

My mind snapped back to normal, my hands grew warmer with each second, my vision returned to normal, heartbeat increased, needles were released behind my eyes and I let out a painful screech. I felt myself descending quickly; I closed my eyes preparing for the oncoming crash to the ground.

"Danny!" Annie's voice broke through my thoughts, _she even sounds like Sam._ I felt two arms wrap around my chest and I slowly felt myself being pulled up. I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer falling; I was floating over the city. I looked down and saw two white gloves holding me securely, _Annie… _my mind flashed to Sam's eyes, one minute blue the next purple. _What am I thinking it can't be but…_

"Sam?" I felt Annie's hold on me tighten.

"Yes Danny… that's right"

**Authors note:**

**Snap crackle pop! I did not see that coming! I was pretty excited when I wrote this chapter because of Annie well… you know. Also I'm sorry if this had a lot of errors because I didn't want to edit this. LAZINESS also happy Halloween well it's not Halloween but just accept it. All you loverly reviewers get Halloween cookies! I made them special for you although I kinda poisoned and burned them… Guest review time!**

**AJ: girl please I am one of the most cray girls on fanfic i do headstands for fun and i cant even do a headstand xD Also yes dont be hyper be AWESOME hiyahh! *breaks a brick with my head***

**To any other guests thanks guys! XDDDDD**

**Please review look I'm being nice pleaseeeee**

**Thanks for reading! xD **


	12. Secrets

Secrets

**Authors note:**

**Ahhh I am soooo mad some hackers from Texas hacked my computer and messed up my internet so I can't go online that's why this is being updated late again but hey at least it's not a week late. Also thanks to all the reviewers blah blah blah Enjoy.**

_How could this be? How long has she hid this from me? _

Annie well I guess she's not Annie. Sam flew me back to her house in silence; I could feel her slightly shaking the entire flight. I didn't know what to say and the things that did come to mind weren't exactly nice thoughts. _How could she do this to me? _The fact that she never told me was like a slap in the face, I trust her with everything and I thought she trusted me but apparently I was wrong. We finally landed in front of her house after what seemed like hours of silence, she floated in front of me about 3 feet away. Her head was down and she mumbled something I couldn't understand before two beams of light enveloped her body, turning her back into Sam. She looked up at me, our eyes met for about two seconds and I suspect that she saw how hurt I was and that's why she looked down again.

"Danny I'm so sorry" her voice was shaky, usually when this happened I would tell her everything's okay but not this time.

"Why? Why Sam, why didn't you tell me this?" the words came out harsher than I intended but at that moment I couldn't care less.

"I just—" I cut her off

"Didn't trust me?" Sam shook her head vigorously

"No it's not that I don't trust you it's just…" she trailed off searching for the right words.

"Does anyone else know about this?" her eyes widened and she stared at the ground, someone did know.

"Who is it Sam?" she started swaying from side to side, her gaze still caught on the earth. I walked up to her, put a hand under her chin, and forced her to look me in the eyes.

"Who is it Sam?" my voice dripped with a venomous anger, I don't know why I'm so angry I guess when someone betrays your trust it just comes.

"Tucker…" I blinked a few times, _she told Tucker and not me? Wait both of my best friends knew about this and they both kept it a secret?_

"Wait you told Tucker but not me? I always thought that we were closer…" she stared at me hard.

"I didn't tell Tucker" her gaze flew back to the floor "he saw me transform"

"Oh…" have you ever had those moments when you're so mad, or so hurt that you just have no words? Yeah that's what this is like, to be honest I don't know why I'm so angry about this I mean I didn't tell her about Sasha until now, and I still haven't told her that she's my obsession but for some reason I don't see that conversation going too well. _Wait if she's a halfa too than she must have an obsession, she's just like me…_

I looked her over quickly, the raven black hair that seemed to match mine, the dark shirt with a purple oval on it, and those determined amethyst eyes. _Now that I'm looking her over like this she really does bare no resemblance to her ghost form_. Annie always had a more thoughtful and concerned look about her and she always seemed too scared to fight anyone, _maybe that's why I haven't seen her fight before_.

The times I have seen Annie she was always crashing into walls, phasing halfway through something and getting stuck, or she was simply flying…falling then flying again. I think that I've seen her studying me from behind trees sometimes but I always thought I was seeing things. The first time I heard of Annie I didn't know what to think because she didn't seem evil just clumsy and _new._ What really threw me off was that Annie was very innocent, which was a real twist from all of the other ghosts I fight, she was one of the only ones who didn't hold a grudge against humanity or ghosts, and now it kinda all makes sense.

My anger was vanishing away and I felt guilt rush over me. _She was scared to tell me, she probably thought I wouldn't accept her._ I had thought the exact same thing when I first got my ghost powers, you see Tucker and Sam were with me when I had the accident but the ghost powers came two days after.

_Flashback _

_I stirred in my bed the accident still fresh in my mind; I could feel the pain of a thousand jolts of electricity passing through me with every breath. I still don't know how or why I survived, I mean when you get hit by lightning you die or come pretty close to death and yet I survived something more powerful than that. How? How did I survive that? I didn't even have any fatal injuries just a mild concussion, that's not supposed to happen right? Although something's have been off lately, like my breath, sometimes when I exhale I can see my breath when it's not cold and sometimes I swear that I can see through my hand._

_I shook my head "you're going crazy Fenton" I heard a faint knocking at my door, probably Sam._

"_Come in" I was slightly shocked to see Tucker enter my room with many books._

"_Yo dude how are ya?" Tucker said as he slammed the books down on my desk._

"_Better… at least I was until you dropped off all that homework" Tucker snorted "What are you doing here? No offense but you haven't come to see me lately"_

"_Well Sam's busy with something and she told me to bring these to you" Tucker looked at me for a few moments "Also I was worried about you man, and Sam's worried too"_

_I nodded "I know, she thinks it's all her fault but it's not, also don't worry dude I'm fine" _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive"_

_He smiled and we bumped fists which is pretty much the way we hug, Tucker walked over to my bean bag chair and crashed on it, pulling out his PDA and plugging in his earphones. This basically meant I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon. I smiled and rested my head on my pillows, the feeling of electricity still stinging me but it wasn't as intense as before. I closed my eyes for a few moments trying to push away the pain entirely; I don't want any more pain, no more, no more, no more, make it go away, make the pain disappear, aw man what's that word when you can't feel anything, like your passing through it, oh I remember! Make the pain intangible._

_Immediately the pain vanished, and the shock must've made me roll out of bed because I felt myself falling but instead of rolling off my bed I fell straight through my bed and floor and ended up on the table in the dining room, I groaned as my legs went numb the impact had released the electricity in my veins once again._

_Tucker ran into the dining room wide eyed, and screaming. I looked at my numb legs to see that they were no longer there and a wispy tail like thing took its place. I screamed, what the hell is going on? Man I want my legs back! I felt pain shoot through me again and my legs came back._

"_What the fuck was that?!" I said, still fixating my eyes onto my legs afraid they would vanish again._

"_Dude you just fell through the floor or well the ceiling! That was awesome" I cursed out a few death threats "sorry, are you okay that looked painful" _

"_Yeah I'm just dandy Tuck, are you fucking stupid of course I'm not alright!" _

"_Dude swearing won't solve anything"_

"_Fuck you, just help me up" he nodded and grabbed my arm tightly, pulling me up slightly before I felt myself crash back down to the floor._

"_Crap! Why'd you drop me?" _

"_I didn't… you went through me…" I blinked a few times looking at my arms which were currently dangling between the floor boards. _

"_Tucker what's happening?" _

"_I don't know" he hesitated "it's almost like you're a ghost"_

_I smirked "that's ridiculous, look at me" I made a hand gesture to myself "do I look like a ghost to you?"_

_His eyebrows knit in concentration "well no but maybe…" he looked at the coffee maker on my counter and I raised an eyebrow at him. He walked over to the coffee maker eyeing it suspiciously._

"_Danny… how do you feel most of the time?"_

"_Whaddya mean?" he unplugged the coffee maker and turned to me._

"_I mean after the accident how have you been feeling physically?" _

_I shrugged "I don't know normal but I always feel charged like…"man how should I put this? "Like I'm always electrified, or like I'm always being shocked by something, it's painful for a little while and then it goes away"_

"_Hmm… I wonder" he handed me the plug to the coffee maker and turned it on, the pain came instantly and I felt a cold energy coarse through my veins, icy needles pricked at my insides and my mind went blank. I felt something shake me by the shoulders; I opened my eyes to see a distressed African American boy. I tilted my head to the side, this boy seems familiar but I can't pinpoint a name, he sighed and hugged me tightly, I patted him on the back awkwardly. Where am I? What am I doing here? Who am I? I looked down to see a black and white hazmat suit; well I obviously have no fashion sense._

"_Danny are you okay?" the boy asked, I shrugged unable to claim my voice; I stood and wandered around my surroundings looking at pictures of what appears to be a family. I stopped to look at a picture that had more than just four people; this picture had the boy that was doing something on a little device behind me in it, it also had a girl dressed in all black whom I actually recognized. Sam… my heart fluttered slightly and I felt the icy prickling form in my veins again although I shook them away. I looked over the others and a boy caught my eye he was standing beside Sam smiling and mirroring her pose, that's…_

"_That's me!" I pointed to him and everything started rushing back to me, I was Danny Fenton son of Maddie and Jack Fenton, brother to Jazz and best friends with Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. I felt the rush of cold energy go through me again and warmth slowly returned to me. I looked down to see my clothing was now back to normal._

"_Dude are you alright?" I turned to Tucker and smiled_

"_Yeah I don't know what that was but it was cool" _

"_Should we tell Sam?" _

"_Tell her what?" _

_Tucker shrugged "That you're a freak" _

_I frowned "she already knows that" what am I?_

_Flashback ends _

After that happened I didn't tell Sam until two months after… well she kinda figured it out but whatever. Sam was pacing around; obviously me going off into daydream mode didn't help her nerves. I smiled slightly, she's a halfa I shouldn't be mad at her I should be happy that someone finally understands how hard it is.

"Sam?" she stopped pacing and turned to me

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you but I just want you to know that I accept you no matter what" I took her hands in mine and squeezed them gently "you're my best friend and you mean the world to me"

She smiled at me "yeah you mean the world to me too"

Okay I think I'm gonna hurl but in the good way "let's tell each other everything from now on okay?"

She nodded "Right no more secrets…" she squeezed my hands "and if that's the case I have something I need to tell you"

I cocked my head to the side, _what other secret is she keeping from me?_

**Authors note:**

**Oh snap what is Sam going to say? I literally don't know yet but oh well and I know that we had a major plot twist is the story but no worries the whole Annie thing is just gonna be this chap and maybe the next then the original plot will start to peek around the corner and tbh I'm just making all this stuff up as I go. Reviewers get nothing because I ran out of poison. Guest reply time!**

**Misfit heart: I know, the plot twist xD well deal with it lol**

**Guest: look its updated now you get to wait another week yay XD**

**AJ: I forget what we were talking about so hows school going girl?**

**Please review I'll get down on one knee and propose to you if you do**

**Thanks for reading :D **


	13. Fruitloop figures it out

Fruitloop figures it out

**Authors note:**

**Next chapter is here! Wow chapter 13 and I have 30 followers it feels good. Anyway I know a lot of you wanted me to propose to you but I can't because I only have one ring and I kinda gave it away… so anyway thanks loverly reviewers! Enjoy**

Sam tightened her hold on my hands, making me squirm _I don't know what she wants to tell me but it must be important._ Sam stared down at our interlocked hands and I could see her face turn a nice shade of red, I swallowed _is this what I think it is?_ Everyone had always told me that Sam was head over heels for me but I never believed them, I mean if she liked me I would know about it, she's my bestfriend and I can read her like a book. So basically I'm not blind or clueless she just hasn't shown any interest in me… except for the few times I caught her flirting with me but I usually thought that she was just doing it to tease me. Although I am not saying that it wouldn't be a nice surprise, yes I do usually deny having feelings for her but a part of me really does like her and really wants her to call my bluff. Sometimes I would drop subtle hints that I like her, like the time I left to fight the ghost king, or when I gave her the ring with her name on it, but she's either been to oblivious to notice or just didn't wanna look into it.

After all of my failed attempts at trying to tell her how _I _feel, I just kind of gave up and I always thought that if she liked me and wanted to go out with me she would say it herself. I was mistaken completely and utterly mistaken, I didn't notice until Gregor/ Elidiot came around and yes my nickname for him is Elidiot. Sam was very shy about doing things with him or at least that's what I saw when I was spying on them, he usually pressured her into doing things and she would simply nod and follow him to a destination… I am so glad that she broke up with him because if she didn't who knows what he would've tried. The thought made me shiver and I was only slightly aware that Sam was still holding my hands.

I would be a fool in denial to say that I wasn't jealous of Gregor, all I could think of when they were dating was that she was _my_ girl not his. It tore me apart to hear her giggle at every little thing he said, when they held hands I always felt like I had been slapped in the face, and when they kissed… when they kissed for the first time I felt so betrayed, so heartbroken, that kiss had been twenty times worse than when she kissed Dash because she _wanted_ to kiss Gregor. I remember flying for hours just circling random areas feeling completely abandoned, and when I finally got home I just_ snapped_, I started yelling at my family for no reason, throwing random pillows at the walls and I cried the entire time. Now I don't usually cry but when I do, I full out bawl my eyes out, and it usually has to be really intense to make me cry. Just remembering all of that makes me feel even more nervous than before, I realize now that I am no longer holding Sam's hands and she is snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Danny? Hello is anybody in there?"

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks "Huh oh sorry Sam. what were you saying?"

"Uh well um I j-just wanted t-to tell you that I…" _oh just say it already! The suspense is killing me!_

"You what?" my voice cracked slightly making me blush more. My heart pounded in my chest, and my palms grew sweaty, I'm kinda glad we aren't holding hands anymore.

"I like-" _this is it!_

"Danny, Sam! Where have you guys been?" I heard Tucker shout from behind us. I turned around and felt my anger rising to a whole new level; Tucker whom had been running to us was now shrinking back a few steps. Sasha came running out from behind him and tightly embraced my leg before I pulled her up to hug her properly. I could hear Sam cursing many times from behind me.

Tucker must've decided it was safe and joined us "was I interrupting something?"

"No" Sam said a bit too quickly.

I mumbled out a yes but they didn't hear me, only the young ghost girl whom was still in my arms heard.

Sasha made me drop her "Tucker I told you they were talking!"

Tucker swallowed "I guess I owe you a piggyback ride"

Sasha smiled and jumped on Tuckers back "Ha Ha Uncle Tucker told me you two were lo-v-e-rrs" I flashed Sasha a venomous smile.

"Did he now? What else did he tell you?" I felt Sam tap me on the shoulder, and she shook her head, my expression softened slightly and I know now that my eyes have been the fiery neon green eyes that adorn my ghost side because I felt the needles prickle away from my eyes.

Sam took a few steps toward Tucker, and Sasha almost immediately jumped off of his back and ran to my side.

"Tucker what exactly did you tell her again" her eyes flashed to a blazing blue for a moment which made Tucker jump.

"Umm I said that uhh, oh screw it you two are lovebirds!" after that Tucker quickly retreated back into Sam's house with Sam following closely behind, waving her fist in the air and cursing at him. I smiled at my friends retreating figures, _Tucker is an idiot_, I could hear little Sasha laugh at my friends antics.

I knelt beside her "C'mon lets go inside"

"Kay" she slipped her hand into mine and I could swear I felt warmth come from her for just a second; we walked silently into Sam's house.

_Meanwhile in Vladdys Lair aka fruitloops_

Vlad was watching an oddly shaped portal in his lab as it projected the events that had happened recently, the newspaper disappearing without a trace, his little girl escaping her cage after about ten years of being locked away. So many unexplained events, he didn't understand, his plan had been going so well until _she_ left, she was vital in this mission, and he couldn't afford to lose her. _I don't know why but I have a feeling Daniel is behind this,_ the portal displayed Danny talking to a very nervous Sam, they talked for a little bit and then Danny seemed to zone out, the Goth girl brought him back to reality and was about to tell him something when an African American boy started shouting something and Vlad was about to turn off the portal when something caught his eye. A little girl ran out from behind Tucker and hugged Danny's leg.

Vlad shot the portal but it went straight through it. "He stole _my _daughter!" Vlad growled at the screen, _oh Daniel you will pay! But where do I start_? Suddenly a picture of Sam flashed across the portal and it showed Danny handing Sasha over to Vlad in exchange for…

Vlad smirked; _maybe I should have a chat with his beloved Samantha. _Vlad flew away from his house unbeknownst to the picture of a very sinister looking Danny on the portal.

**Authors note: **

**Hello guys! Can I just say lol I'm so mean! You guys were probably all omg she's gonna confess! This is one of the many reasons why I love Tucker. Look at that we're back to the original plot yay n_n oh and I'm sorry for the short chapter but I just felt like that was a good place to end it. Guest reply time! **

**AJ: can I just say that is cruel and unusual punishment for a school to do that and yeah my schools goin well the only bad thing is that the water fountains aren't working so I'm dieing of dehydration xD and also really you do! I feel bad he doesn't feel the same way, it's happened to me before and it sucks *pats on shoulder* it's because he's gay isn't it not that there's anything wrong with that!**

**Wow I only had one guest this time**

**Well anyways thanks to any guests I might've missed!**

**Hey look at that shiny review button lets all press it *presses***

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
